


I Want To Taste All Of You

by ashilrak



Series: Night Will Fall And Drown The Sun [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Choking, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: “My summoner,” the demon said. “All mine.” Another kiss was pressed to his lips. “Mine to kiss.” John let go of Aaron’s wrists and traced its claw along the visible skin of his throat. “Mine to touch.” The demon’s hand went to his cravat and started to untie the fabric. John looked up at him, black eyes glinting. “Mine to feel.”





	I Want To Taste All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this was posted as a drabble on my blog, but more has been added before posting.
> 
> This is not a healthy, consensual, safe, and sane relationship. Do not read it as such. I am not presenting it as such. John is a literal demon who has some sort of thrall over Aaron. It's an important aspect of their relationship and dynamic, so it is being included in the series. Even though it is important, it is not good or healthy.

The demon was waiting for Aaron in his tent, a smile spreading across its face when he walked in. It stood up to greet him, reaching out to wraps its hands around his wrists. “You’re back!” it said, smiling. 

“I am.”

John stepped forward, eliminating all space between them as it was in the habit of doing. It went on its toes to press a kiss to Aaron’s lips. This was a familiar routine. 

“My summoner,” the demon said. “All mine.” Another kiss was pressed to his lips. “Mine to kiss.” John let go of Aaron’s wrists and traced its claw along the visible skin of his throat. “Mine to touch.” The demon’s hand went to his cravat and started to untie the fabric. John looked up at him, black eyes glinting. “Mine to feel.”

Aaron swallowed and asked, “what do you mean?”

“You know what I mean,” it replied, smirking. John threw his cravat to the side and grabbed his arms, moving him around pushing him back until he was forced down on the cot. John moved on top of him, straddling him, and Aaron’s hands went to its thighs, an automatic motion. “I want you, my summoner.”

John was looking down at him, and Aaron’s jacket was pushed off of his shoulders the same moment that the demon’s lips returned to his own - more forceful now, sharp teeth grazing his lips. He had become accustomed to the sulfur taste, even begun to crave it during the times the demon left him to wander.

It pulled away, and Aaron’s tongue darted out to lick his own lips - the skin so much more sensitive now than before. The demon giggled, and wrapped its hand around his throat. “You’re still so pretty, tasting as good as you smell.” The grip tightened, and Aaron felt the pressure against his windpipe. He knew better than to protest - better than to try to fight it. The demon prince was not merciful, and Aaron should never have expected it to be. “I could kill you right now, watch the life drain from your pretty face.

John pressed closer to him, and Aaron could feel the demon’s hard cock pressing into his lower abdomen. “I could kill you,” it continued. “I could kill you and bring you back and I’d have you forever.”

The hand around his throat pulled away, and Aaron sucked in a deep lungful of air, and John laughed again. It dragged a claw down his chest, ripping the fabric of his shirt, and John stared in wonder at the revealed skin. “You’re so pretty,” it said. “Warm and smooth, everywhere.” It looked back up at him. “I want to taste all of you.” 

Despite how wrong this was, Aaron’s own hands crept to John’s hips and pulled it close. It had been so long since he’d felt someone’s touch - the demon sending curse upon curse to anyone who even looked at him the wrong way. He craved the warmth of another body - even an inhuman one. 

“See,” John said. “You want me too.” Another harsh, biting kiss was pressed to his lips, and Aaron could feel the blood from the sharp teeth. John licked it away and moaned into his mouth. 

“Ooh, you’re incredible, my summoner.”

Aaron nodded, and shifted to lie back on the cot, pulling John with him. 

“If you’re good for me,” it said. “I could claim you, fully. Make you like me.”

The thought sent a rush of ice through his chest, but Aaron ignored it in favor of pushing into John’s touch. The demon’s hand was running down his stomach, getting closer to where he needed it 

John’s lips moved from his mouth along his jaw to his neck, and Aaron whimpered when the demon bit down on sensitive skin. “Please,” he whispered. “Please.”

“Shhhh,” it said. “Be patient.” The demon sat up. It shifted down his thighs and pulled his hard cock from his breeches, eyes going wide when it looked down at Aaron. “You’re beautiful,” it said

Aaron looked through half-closed lids at the prince. It was wild, but there was a dark energy coming from the demon, and every touch burned in a way that had Aaron aching for more. His mind always became foggy when John was too close, everything a pleasurable blur. 

John wrapped a hand around his cock, and Aaron shouted - much too loud - at the drag of skin. The demon chuckled and said, “I’m trying to figure out how I want you.”

The demon’s grip was dry and tight and much too rough, but Aaron’s hips rolled up into it, and he could feel the heat building. It was insane what it managed to do to him - the dark magic he had been warned to stay away from since he was young, so intoxicating now that it was so close.

It leaned forward on top of him again, teeth and hot lips going across his collarbone and down his chest, rough hand still pumping his cock. Aaron could see the rivulets of blood dripping down his chest more than he could feel them, every sensation melting together.

Everything was so distant and yet still so intense, and Aaron could feel his throat scratch when the scream escaped his throat, his peak coming over him. John wiped a finger through the white release pooling on his stomach and brought it to its mouth, wrapping its fingers around it. “I don’t know what I like better,” it said. “This or your blood.”

Aaron was a gasping mess beneath John, and it smiled down at him. “I wanted you inside me,” it said. “But I guess that’ll have to wait, You’re too distracting for your own good, my summoner, so pretty when you let go for me.” 

It grabbed his hand and guided it to rest over its hard cock. “And now,” it said. “my turn, except I want your pretty mouth.”

Aaron nodded, and John looked at him for a moment, considering, before saying, “on your knees.”

He didn’t move at first, muscles still loose from his own orgasm, but John pulled on his arm and forced him to kneel in front of it. Aaron’s hands hung at his sides, and John’s hand went to the back of his head and pulled him close, pressing his cheek to its thigh.

“Do you know what to do, my summoner?” the demon asked. 

Aaron looked up, catching its eyes, and shook his head.

The demon smiled, hand coming forward to rub its thumb over his cheek. “Perfect,” John said. “Perfect. I’ll have you know that if you had told me otherwise I might have had to leave to go deal with them.”

Aaron swallowed, but remained silent.

“Now,” it said. “Open wide for me, my summoner.” The motion pulled on the cuts on his lip, and Aaron could taste blood. The demon’s cock looked like any other cock, and the weight of it was heavy on his tongue. Aaron brought his hands up to John’s thighs when it stood, trying to steady himself. He’d had enough whores do this for him that he had a general idea of what to expect.

John was still, for a moment, Aaron pressing his tongue against the underside of the head of its cock - testing the taste and feel. It didn’t last very long, and soon John’s hand was at the back of his head, holding him in place. 

The demon wasn’t gentle, and Aaron was choking on its thrusts, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. The same spark was there, the touch of the dark magic never not under the demon’s skin, and the inside of his throat burnt with it as if there were flames.

Small sounds were escaping John’s mouth, moans and grunts, muttered words with sounds and syllables John was struggling to form. 

John got louder and its thrusts became less regular, and soon John stilled with a low, long moan. Aaron choked and swallowed, tongue darting out to lick at the cum leaking from the corners of his mouth from reflex more than anything as John pulled away.

It reached down to cup his cheek. “Ooh, you knew just what to do, my summoner. Sometimes I think you were made just for me, so pretty.” The demon was satisfied, standing relaxed, without a single care in the world. A sharp claw tapped his temple. “You’ve been mine, my summoner. But now?” John said. “Now I’m yours. A couple words and a wave of my hand and we’ll properly belong to each other.”  
`  
Aaron had swallowed its release, it was still inside of him. 

“Would you like that?” John asked. “To have me be yours? I want to be yours, my summoner. We can belong to only each other. Just us, forever.”

He couldn’t bring himself to answer, but it didn’t matter. The demon pulled him up and captured his lips in a rough kiss and said, “it doesn’t matter, not really. We have all the time in the world, my summoner.” 

The war raged on outside, but inside their tent, wrapped in the demon’s arms, Aaron was lost in the dark haze.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr!](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/) :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
